1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical transceivers and, in particular, to testing optical transceivers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical transmitter-receiver pairs, or transceivers, may be used in communication systems and/or networks to transmit and receive data and/or other information on optical signals. To ensure proper operation, optical transceiver performance may be tested. Traditional optical transceiver testing has limitations, however.